Mucking About
by ThatUserOverThere
Summary: Snowball fights, itching powder as revenge, pillow fights with a cranky Clara. Each chapter contains some form of the Doctor and Clara messing around, being silly or annoying each other. Ch6 up: For a request, the Doctor and Clara prank each other eventually putting the Doctor in a sticky situation.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is my first fic, so please be gentle._

 _I am still figuring out how this works, but here goes._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I'm not making any money from this_

* * *

The Doctor and Clara plodded through the snow. For once they had a normal, non-life-threatening, peaceful trip. The Doctor had thought with all the running for their lives lately they could both do with a nice relaxing outing to this planet where they could get the best cocoa in the galaxy. Well, it probably wasn't cocoa, but it did have a rich chocolate like taste and it warmed them up. Plus, it was delicious.

But now they were slowly walking through the town back to the TARDIS. The Doctor was babbling about something boring involving maths. By the way he kept flapping his arms about, almost hitting Clara once or twice if she hadn't ducked, she figured it was extremely fascinating for him.

She kept a smile on her face, nodding and agreeing every so often, not wanting to ruin the moment. But one can only listen to maths for so long.

She fell behind, watching as the Doctor continued on with his arms flapping about, not realising she wasn't next to him anymore. Ducking into an alley she ran to the end, crouching behind some boxes. Then she waited. 

"So, if that was the case, then we probably wouldn't even be here, Clara." He finished excitedly, looking to his side at Clara, but found no Clara. He stopped. His smile disappeared.

"Clara?" He turned around, eyes searching for her and finding her footprints in the snow. He frowned. Why did she turn back?

"Oh, Clara you better not be getting into trouble", he muttered as he followed her tracks. 

He reached the alley and peeked around the corner. The tracks led further down the alley but he couldn't see her. Slowly he walked towards the end of the side street.

The Doctor yelped, stumbling backwards as the snowball hit him in the face. He looked at the woman standing behind a stack of boxes grinning like a maniac. He brushed off the snow, eyebrows arched in annoyance.

"Ah come on, Doctor. I didn't throw that hard." She laughed. The Doctor shot her a look as he slowed his movements. Clara grinned at him.

He took a step forward.

"Clara, Clara, Clara", he began, his voice deep and coarse. He flashed her a mischievous grin.

Clara took a step back as he took another step towards her.

"You messed with the wrong Time Lord, Clara", his Scottish brogue making her wonder if this was such a good idea.

Biting her lower lip, Clara took a few more steps back as he kept advancing.

Suddenly he pounced, moving with a speed she wouldn't have guessed he had, being 2000 years old and all.

Clara shrieked and jumped out of his way, narrowly avoiding his hands. She made a break for it as he stumbled in the snow. 

She ran out of the alley, down the empty street of the town. The TARDIS was parked in the forest just at the end of the street. She could ambush him more easily in the cover of trees.

Something white flew past her. She glanced back spotting the Doctor, not too far behind her, with a grin on his face.

She reached the tree line, moving swiftly between the trees. Looking back again she saw the Doctor had stopped to scoop up more snow. She quickly ducked behind a bush and tried to get her breathing under control.

The sound of snow crunching beneath boots made her hold her breath. She peeked out from behind the bush.

The Doctor was standing in a small clearing, searching for her. His eyes moved over her hiding place but didn't stop. He fixed his gaze to her right and jogged off in that direction.

Clara slowly came out of from behind the bush, noticing it had started to snow again. When she moved to follow the Doctor she couldn't find his footprints. She wandered around for a bit before she realised what was going on.

Damn.

He was going to ambush her.

 _Great._

She spun around at the slightest sound, thinking it to be him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Doctor?" She called out. Oh, she was gonna get it.

She went back to the clearing. The snow was falling down harder now, making it harder to see a possible attack. Nature was against her today.

A snowball hit her in the back and she stumbled. Spinning around she found she still couldn't see him. She narrowed her eyes, scanning the area whilst moving backwards ever so slowly.

Another snowball hit her from the side. She glared in the direction the snowy projectile came from. She turned the other way, hoping to catch him before he could strike. But there was nothing. She walked backwards, trying to keep watch. As she took another step back she bumped into something solid.

"Boo", the Doctor whispered in her ear.

She squealed as ice cold hands suddenly slipped past her scarf and rested on the warm skin of her neck. Clara wriggled out of his grip and ducked to scoop up snow, throwing it at him where he stood laughing.

He bent down to do the same and so they fought their little snowy war. Both were laughing, scooping up snow, trying to throw and dodge at the same time.

"You're not going to win, old man!" Clara shouted as she threw a snowball hitting him in the chest.

The Doctor stopped, raising his eyebrows in shock, looking deeply hurt.

"Old man?" He frowned at her.

He broke out in a grin and rushed forward.

Clara shrieked as he grabbed her and brought them both down. They fell down in the snow, laughing.

Then the Doctor was on her, long fingers poking her in her side.

"Doctor, no, what are you doing?" Clara managed to get out before he prodded a very sensitive spot just under her ribs.

"Doctor! Doctor, stop!" She tried batting his hands away but it was no use. She squirmed beneath him, laughing as he tickled her.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Clara? I'm sorry, Clara. Did, did I hurt you?" He asked, concern in his voice.

Clara looked up at him through the tears, finally able to breathe again. She saw the worry in his face as he scrambled up.

"No. I'm fine, Doctor." She sat up, wiping away the tears.

"But, you're crying." He gave her a perplexed look.

Clara laughed. The Doctor never did understand emotions too well.

"Yeah, because I was laughing so hard."

The Doctor was still for a moment, looking her over.

"You humans and your confusing emotions. Malfunctioning all the time", he mumbled. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Come one, let's get back to the TARDIS."

"Why? Are you tired, old man? Or are you scared that I'm going to get revenge for you tickling me?" She grinned.

He sighed.

"I'm not _that_ old", he muttered. "And besides. I'm not ticklish."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

* * *

 _Whoo! My first chapter of my first fic is done!_

 _Reviews are very welcome. I'm planning on adding a few more chapters about these two messing about._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, here's another bit of silliness from the Doctor and Clara._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own a thing_

* * *

Opening the door to her flat, Clara immediately had the creeping suspicion that something was out of place. She scanned the area, taking out her phone in case she needed to call in an emergency. The living room seemed fine, nothing out of place there. She relaxed a bit, put down her bag and moved to the kitchen.

 _Oh, the kitchen._

The first thing she noticed was the completely dismantled toaster. Bits and pieces radiated outwards from the body of the lifeless appliance. The Doctor had taken it apart before and repaired it again, but this was the final straw for her toaster. She peered closer and saw black scorch marks on the counter underneath the toaster bits. Either the toaster put up a fight by giving him a shock or the Doctor simply blew it up. She turned to leave when she noticed the burnt edges of the curtain by the sink and few puddles of water on the floor. She let out a frustrated sigh as her eyes narrowed.

Clara was fuming as she left the kitchen. No way was she cleaning that mess up. And he can just as well get her a new toaster too.

She threw open her bedroom door, spotting the big blue box standing there. Then a thought occurred to her. Running back to the living room she took a little bag of powder from her bag. She went back to her bedroom and grabbed a small makeup brush before entering the TARDIS.

It was unusually quiet inside. The Doctor wasn't by the console or one of the blackboards. Clara made her way to the upper level. There she found the Doctor slumped in his favourite chair, head resting on his shoulder and snoring softly. Clara watched him through narrowed eyes for a moment.

He dismantles the toaster, burns the curtains and then takes a nap like it was the most exhausting thing he ever did? Well, he's not getting away this time. Without making a sound, she opened the little bag of powder. Careful as to not get any of it on her, she dipped the makeup brush in and used it to sprinkle the powder on the exposed side of his neck.

A few seconds passed where nothing happened. Then the Doctor clumsily brought up his hand and scratched at his neck, effectively spreading the powder. Clara grinned and quickly went back down to the lower level and out the door.

Just as she put the bag and brush on her table she heard a scream from inside the TARDIS. Running back in, she tried to suppress her smile.

The Doctor was hopping around in front of her, trying to scratch his entire upper body all at once. He was breathing heavily and grunted and groaned as the itch got worse. Either she spilled powder on his clothes as well or his scratching was doing a terrific job at spreading it.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" She asked him innocently.

The Doctor looked up, noticing Clara for the first time.

"Clara!" He gasped as he scratched away. "What's happening?" More grunting and scratching. "Why, am I so, itchy?" He got out between groans.

Clara folded her arms, smacking her lips.

"Well, seeing as you keep having this itch to maim my toaster, I decided to give you another itch." She raised her eyebrows to him, not managing to hold in her laugh.

The Doctor stopped for a moment.

"You, you did this?" He gave her an incredulous look before trembling and continuing his scratching.

"Yep."

"But, why?" The Doctor unbuttoned his coat with fumbling fingers and threw it to the ground before scratching his back.

"Because you killed my toaster!" Clara waited for him to reply but realised that he wasn't even listening anymore.

The Doctor's eyes were screwed shut as he frantically tried to handle the itching. His hands were everywhere, trying desperately to stop the itchy sensation crawling over his skin. Suddenly he let out a powerless cry and darted out of the console room, tugging at his shirt as he ran.

"Doctor? Come back here!" Clara rushed after him, following him through the corridors of the TARDIS. She tried not to laugh at how silly he looked, flapping his arms as he struggled to get his shirt off while scratching.

The Doctor turned sharply, bursting through the doors leading to the swimming pool. Clara followed him in and watched as he dived into the water. Moments later he came up, gasping for air.

Clara looked at him, and laughed.

"It's not funny, Clara." The Doctor shot her a look. Clara opened her eyes, saw his disgruntled look, and laughed even harder.

"Yes, yes it is. You look like an owl!" She laughed again. "A wet, angry, old owl." She smiled at him as he lifted himself out of the water.

He sat on the edge of the pool, undershirt sticking to his skin, hair plastered to his scalp, feeling very self-conscious.

"That was uncalled for", he said bitterly.

"You killed my toaster and burned my curtains! It was totally called for!"

"It was cruel and unusual punishment." He stood up.

"It was itching powder." Clara smiled.

"Besides, your toaster already got back at me by trying to electrocute me. Set my jacket's sleeve on fire too." He frowned as he registered her words. "Wait, where did you even get itching powder?"

"Confiscated it from Courtney Woods. Decided is was best if i disposed it at home."

"Ah, Disruptive Influence. So you threw it on me instead." He looked at her for a second. "I take it this also counts as revenge for me tickling you the other day."

Clara gave him a short laugh.

"Oh no, no, no. That's still coming, this was only to avenge my toaster." She thought she saw a flash of mischief in his eyes for split second. If only she had paid better attention.

"Good, then I won't feel bad for this."

Clara shrieked as he encircled his arms around her and dragged her to the edge of the pool.

"Doctor! No!"

With a splash both of them fell in the water. Clara came up, gasping, brushing the hair out of her face. As she turned to face the Doctor he snorted and started laughing.

"Oh, now you're seeing the funny side?" Clara shot him an annoyed look. The Doctor laughed harder when he saw it.

"Clara, your face", he laughed.

"What about it?" She brought her hands up to her cheeks. Taking them away she saw the streaks of makeup.

"It's melting!"

* * *

 _Reviews are welcome, if you have any requests just mention it in a review or private message and I'll see if I can make it happen :)_

 _And yes, Clara will eventually get her revenge…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Seeing as how Clara made the first move in the previous two chapters I decided to let the Doctor start something in this one._

 _Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the wonderful characters therein belong to the BBC_

* * *

"No, no, no. Why now?" Clara lifted her head from her pillow and glared at the TARDIS as it materialised in the corner of her bedroom. She glanced at her clock and groaned. Twenty minutes past twelve. Why?

The Doctor nearly jumped out of the TARDIS with excitement.

"I found this amazing planet, Clara! Everywhere you look, the most beautiful colours. All because some stupid mining company thought it's a great idea to pump toxic gasses into the atmosphere. We'll need protective suits though." The Doctor stopped when he saw Clara lying in bed. "Clara, are you alright?" He took out his sonic and scanned her.

"Oh, I'm grand. Thanks for asking," she glared at the Doctor and he smiled, putting his sonic away.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Come on! A colourful planet awaits us!" He gestured for her to follow him as he trotted back to the TARDIS.

Clara groaned in annoyance, turned on her stomach and covered her head with a pillow.

"Clara?" The Doctor peeked his head through the TARDIS doors when he realised she wasn't behind him. He frowned at the noises coming from underneath her pillow. "Clara, I can't understand a word you're saying."

Clara gave an exasperated sigh as she lifted the pillow and scowled at him.

"It's the middle of the night, Doctor!"

The Doctor stared at her blankly.

"Your point being?"

Clara groaned and threw him with the pillow.

"Ow, Clara! That was my face!" He brought up his hand and rubbed his cheek.

"Good, I was aiming for it. Now, shoo. I'm trying to sleep." She pulled over another pillow, shot the Doctor a look and turned on her side.

The Doctor watched her for a moment.

"Alright. I'll wait until morning," he walked to the bedroom door. "I'll be in the kitchen." He opened the door as Clara refused to acknowledge his words. "Looking at your toaster," he said as he quickly stepped out and closed the door.

Clara shot up. The door opened again, revealing the Doctor's innocent face.

"You did buy a new one, didn't you?"

Clara grabbed her pillow and jumped out of the bed. The Doctor pulled her a face and slammed the door shut.

"Doctor! Do not touch that toaster!" Clara yanked the door open and ran to the kitchen. "If you so much as look at it I will smack you so hard you'll regenerate!" But the Doctor wasn't there. How could she loose him in her tiny flat?

Clara turned and went back to her bedroom. As she passed the bathroom, something hit her from behind.

"Haha!"

She spun around, a murderous look in her eye. The Doctor gave her a manic grin.

"You, little…" she didn't get the chance to finish as the Doctor hit her with a pillow. Why did she throw him with one in the first place? She stared at him, dazed. "Doctor, I'm warning y…" His pillow hit her again. "Oh, that's it!"

Clara smacked the Doctor with her pillow. He turned his back to her as she hit him again and again.

"Ok, ok! You win, Clara! You win!" he laughed. Clara stopped her attack and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll let me go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You won't bother me again until morning?"

"No."

"You'll leave my toaster alone?"

"…"

Clara readied her pillow. "Doctor?"

"Ok, fine. I won't touch your toaster."

She smiled at him. "Good."

"Your kettle needs an upgrade though," the Doctor spun on his heels and ran to the living room.

"Doctor!" Clara rushed after him. She dodged a pillow as she came around the corner, watching as he picked up another one off the couch. "You're going to pick up all those pillows, mister!"

He shrugged at her and threw the pillow, hitting her. He moved in behind the coffee table as she jumped at him, keeping the table between them. They stared at each other for a moment, unmoving. He feinted going left then right around the table, but she didn't buy it.

"Doctor, this is ridiculous."

He smirked. "Admit it, you're enjoying it."

"I most certainly am not." Though she couldn't keep her small smile from him as he gave her an impish grin.

"Gotcha." He feinted right and went left around the table, Clara falling for it this time.

He ran back to her bedroom. Just as he wanted to go around the bed, he felt her arms around him.

"Not the hugging!" He shouted as she tackled him onto the bed.

Clara grabbed the only pillow still on her bed and brought it down on the Doctor's head. He flopped onto his chest as she hit him again.

"Wait!"

She didn't stop though. He moved to scramble off the bed when she lay down on his back, hugging him from behind.

"Clara, no! Please, not the hugging!" He tried squirming out of her grip, but she held on. "Ok! I give up, Clara. You win!" He kept squirming to no avail.

"Heard that before." She hugged him tighter.

"I mean it this time, just stop with the hugging!" He went limp. "Please?" He asked quietly.

Clara sighed. "Fine. I'm gonna let you go now and I'm gonna go back to bed."

"What about the planet?"

"We can go in the morning. But it you wake me up again, I will hug you and I won't let go", she warned him in a serious tone.

"Yes, boss."

Clara let him go and he jumped off the bed. He straightened his jacket and eyed her wearily.

"You're quite heavy, do you know that?"

"Oi, don't make me hug you again." Clara moved to get up. The Doctor hurried to the TARDIS.

"Sleep well, Clara."

* * *

 _I'll probably have a new chapter up by the weekend as I'm busy working on another story as well. Until then, reviews are welcome_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it!_

 _*leans forward*_

 _Now, to business. As per request from WriterOfBroadway. Share and enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own it_.

* * *

"Welcome to Lyra Mirianrus. Home of the Cribleom and the Amoi." The Doctor checked something on the screens then looked at Clara. "And whatever you do, do not mention one to the other." He pushed the swivel screen away.

"Why not?" Clara went to stand next to him.

"They hate each other. Had a terrible war that lasted for many years. I managed to get a treaty in place last week when I was here and I don't want you messing that up."

"Me messing stuff up?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Name one time I messed something up."

The Doctor turned to face her. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, leaning back against the console.

"You almost got me eaten by that giant cave monster, you managed to burn my favourite shirt _while_ I was wearing it, and let's not forget that argument you had with Gandhi which made him…"

"Alright! I said name _one_ , not dig up my entire past." She gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "Besides, I only create ripples, _you're_ the tidal wave", she winked. The Doctor gave her a hurt look.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. Now can we please go exploring?" Clara hurried out the doors.

"Whoa", she gasped as she took in the sight before her.

Trees old and thick stood tall, creating a dense canopy scattering the pale blue sky. Roots lie twisted on the ground, sparingly covered in small, gleaming, light purple crystals. Bigger, darker crystals grew on the trees, the little light that made it through the canopy dancing in their centres.

"It is rather beautiful, isn't it?" The Doctor looked over her shoulder as she examined the crystals.

"What are they?" She was absorbed by their beauty.

"Ice crystals", he replied as he gently touched the tip of one crystal.

Clara looked up at him. "Ice in a warm, humid forest?"

"Impurities and chemicals make it possible for the water to freeze above zero degrees. Also gives it that purple colour." He straightened up and started walking. "Wait 'til you see the desert. It's just beyond the treeline. Maybe twenty minutes' walk."

Clara jogged over to him and he slowed his pace so she could keep up. She listened to his stories of the first time he was here. The further she walked however, the funnier everything seemed to her and the happier she felt. She just couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

The Doctor stopped and frowned at her. "It's not funny Clara. Those spears they used to poke me with where sharp."

This only made her giggle harder. The Doctor glared at her and continued walking in silence. Clara stared at him as he stomped away. She giggled again. He looked so funny. Like a big stick insect with his long legs and thin frame. Then she stared at his fluffy silver hair. No, more like an old, dishevelled owl. She giggled.

"Hoo."

The Doctor stopped. He turned back, looking at her in confusion. "Clara?" He stared at her. "Did, you just… "

"Hoo." Clara beamed at him.

He frowned at her. "You did." He looked away, then back at her. "Why?" He asked slowly.

"Hoo." She giggled again. The Doctor slowly came over to her.

"No! Go back and do it again," she shooed him away. His frown deepened.

"I'm sorry what? Do what again?"

Clara sighed. "Go back and come over here again, but flap your arms this time." She stared at him expectantly.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're an owl, silly!" Clara looked at him like he should have known this.

The Doctor took her gently by the arm. "I think we should get you back to the TARDIS."

With some effort, and a lot of giggling from Clara, the Doctor was able to get her inside the TARDIS.

"Ok, Clara. Hold still." He took out his sonic, scanned her and sighed when he saw the reading.

"I do not need this," he mumbled. "Ok Clara, you reacted to some of the chemicals in the atmosphere. Nothing deadly, don't worry. Although in the state you're in now you won't worry about anything." He looked up in time to see her pushing random buttons on the console. "No! Clara, stop! Don't touch anymore controls." He rushed over and pulled her away.

"Yeah, like that! Flap your wings again, McOwlface!" She laughed as she imitated him.

The Doctor programmed the coordinates of her flat into the flight panel. "Just have to get you home so you can…" He spun around and glared at her. "What did you call me?"

Clara sniggered. "McOwlface." The Doctor stared at her.

"Right." He turned back to the console, waiting for the TARDIS to materialise in her flat.

"Oh, I have a better one!" Clara grabbed hold of his arm. The Doctor looked at her uncertainly.

"Hoo-dini." She snorted. He cringed.

"Very funny. The effects are similar than nitrous oxide, or laughing gas, as you would know it. Induces dopamine release and activates dopaminergic neurons, giving you that euphoric feeling." He tried to explain to her as he guided her to her bedroom. "It's also possible that…"

Clara suddenly stepped in front of him. "Big words, eh? How about… Owlbert Einstein!"

"Yes. That's a good one, Clara." He rolled his eyes. "Now what say you just, lie down and take a nice nap." He helped her sit down on the edge of her bed. Turning to leave he saw her falling forward out of the corner of his eye.

"Weeeeeeee!" Clara giggled as the Doctor caught her just before she hit the floor. He helped her up and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Just, relax and take a nap now. You'll feel much better after. Oh and don't do anything stupid." He paused, thinking. "In fact don't get up at all." He looked her over and pulled a blanket over her. "Stay," he said firmly.

As he turned she grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her.

"Clara! What are you doing?" He panicked as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

She giggled in his ear as he tried squirming out of her grip.

"Stay."

"Clara, no. Let go." The Doctor struggled against her grip. Those chemicals must have increased her strength as well. Fantastic. And unlike nitrous oxide, they will stay in her bloodstream much longer, so the effects should only wear off in a few hours.

She giggled once more.

He groaned. That's a few hours too many.

"Doctor who?"

"What?" He frowned as he tried prying her arms off him.

"They always ask 'Doctor who?' when you introduce yourself." She kept quiet for a moment, only the Doctor's grunts as he struggled broke the silence.

"Who… Hoo. Doctor Hoo." Clara giggled. "Doctor… Hoo." She squealed in delight at this new name for him.

He gave up his struggling with a sigh of defeat. It was futile. A look of horror crept over his face as he resigned himself to a fate of Clara holding him tight, giggling constantly and repeating 'Doctor Hoo' over and over in different tones.

Oh, if only she could fall asleep.

* * *

 _If you have the time, let me know what you think or leave a request. I'll try my best to write it_ :)


	5. Chapter 5

_So this I did for a guest request. I don't know if this one fits into the friendship category but who cares?_

 _Disclaimer: No_.

* * *

The power had gone out half an hour ago and it didn't seem like it was going to come on anytime soon. Clara had dusted off the candles to light up her flat. She liked candles. She liked the way they softly illuminated the room.

Lighting a few candles, she placed them in the living room and kitchen. She stood in front of her bookshelf, scanning through the titles. For once she didn't have any marking to do so she could treat herself to a good book. She decided on a title, grabbed a blanket and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Two pages into the book the silence was disturbed.

She sighed and glared over her book at her hallway. How was it that he always showed up just as she made herself comfortable? She frowned when she heard a grunt followed by glass shattering.

"Clara!"

Putting down her book, Clara lifted herself off the sofa.

"Clara, why won't the lights go on?" The Doctor stumbled around the corner into the living room.

"Power's out. What did you break? Was it my picture frame?" She folded her arms and looked at him expectantly.

He looked at her blankly. "Nothing. I did not break a thing," he said with a particularly heavy Scottish accent.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Doctor, are you drunk?"

"No," he rumbled. Clara stepped closer to him.

He swayed under her gaze and fidgeted, suddenly feeling like a naughty child who's been caught out. "Maybe."

Clara sighed and went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine, having learnt the first time that the easiest way to deal with a drunk Doctor is by being drunk yourself. She took her glass and the bottle back to the living room and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

The Doctor sauntered over and fell down beside her. He made a move for Clara's glass but she swatted away his hand.

"I think you've already had enough."

A few glasses later and the bottle was empty. She had even allowed him a glass or two just to stop him from staring at her like a puppy that needed attention. They were both reeling with laughter after the Doctor had done an atrocious Dalek imitation.

"Oh that's terrible," she laughed as she leaned against him. To her surprise he didn't shy away immediately. Instead he fell back against the sofa and draped his arm lazily over her shoulders as she nestled into him.

"Clara?" He asked softly.

"Hm?" She looked up at him. He was frowning, gaze focused somewhere in the distance. Something was bothering him. "Doctor, what is it?" She sat up so she could see him better. He was chewing his bottom lip, looking lost. She cupped his cheek, turning him to look at her. His pale blue eyes met hers uncertainly and she was stunned by the amount of sorrow in them. "What do you need?" She whispered.

Silently, he moved forward. His arms reached behind her and clutched at her back. He tucked his head underneath her chin, resting his ear right above her heart, listening to its steady beat.

For a second Clara was utterly lost, her arms hovering above him. Then it hit her. He was scared. After losing so many people in his life, he was terrified of losing her and her heartbeat was his reassurance that she was still alive. Still with him. She held him tightly against her as she shifted to accommodate his, what was probably an uncomfortable, position. If she was honest, seeing the Doctor like this scared her. Angry Doctor she can deal with. Excited, playful, drunk, even rude she can handle. But seeing him scared, clinging to her, it scared her. She felt him give a sigh of relief before he let go of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed as he sat back.

Clara gave him a soft smile, then snuggled in against him. "Don't be," she said as she laid her head on his chest. She yawned, feeling the familiar pull of sleep.

"Goodnight, Clara." He pulled down the blanket laying over the sofa and tucked it in around her.

"Night Doctor," she mumbled, the rhythm of his dual hearts lulling her to sleep.

He smiled and hugged her close. "Clara, my Clara," he whispered.

* * *

A loud, deep rumbling noise woke her the following morning. She opened her eyes sleepily, noticing she wasn't in her bedroom. She thought back to last night, remembering the Doctor, getting drunk and having a few laughs. Then she remembered him hugging her and using him as a pillow before falling asleep.

The loud rumbling vibrated in her ear again. Right, using him as a pillow explains why his snoring is so loud. She sat up, looking at the Doctor. He looked so peaceful. She grinned as he snored again.

She poked him in his side. Nothing. She tried another spot. Still nothing. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he's not ticklish. She decided to try one more time before giving up. He twitched and grunted mid snore as she hit a sensitive spot. "Gotcha," she whispered and launched a full blown attack.

He woke with a start, his body jerking as she tickled him. He tried batting her hands away but was too befuddled to succeed.

"Clara!" He turned on his side but it didn't help. "Please! Clara! Clara, stop!" Wriggling beneath her, he struggled getting the words out between laughs. "Please, Clara!" His laughs got more hysterical. "Can't take it, please!"

She stopped her onslaught and he rolled onto his back, wheezing.

"Are you crying, Doctor?" She teased. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Shut up," he muttered. "Clara Oswald, you are a mean person," he got out between breaths.

She gave him an impish grin, "Yeah."

The Doctor shook his head then looked at her, eyes full of life. "Want to go on an adventure?"

Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him up. "Yes, please."

* * *

 _Yay, Clara got her revenge! Regarding the other requests I received, I am working on them. It's possible that one can be a fic on its own. I'm also finalising the planning for a fic in the adventure, hurt/comfort category (there may be some whump and whouffaldi), and should have the first chapter up in a few days_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, guys. This one is for a guest request. Hope you enjoy it_.

* * *

She can't remember how it started. She can't remember who started it or why. But she was not going to stop until he admits defeat. Now that she was in her kitchen, she had the creeping suspicion that he wasn't going to stop for exactly the same reason as well.

Staring at her counter, she put down her bag. All her water glasses stood upside down on the counter. She sighed and picked one up, only to spill water all over the counter and floor.

"Really?" She shouted. Looking closer at the others, she saw they were all filled with water. That bloody Time Lord had taken the time to fill each glass and turn it upside down on her counter.

She grabbed a cloth and dried up the water puddles. As she cleaned a little note caught her eye. Frowning, she picked it up. It had the Doctor's atrocious handwriting on it.

 _Have fun cleaning this up._

 _~ The Doctor_

She glared at the note as if it was to blame. As she crumpled it up, she reminded herself to stay calm, exhaling slowly through her nose. Oh, he was gonna get it.

* * *

For the fifth time in seven minutes he heard it again. The same incessant ringing. It wasn't one of the TARDIS's warning systems, he checked. It wasn't the TARDIS's phone, that ringing was different. It also seemed to follow him around, wherever he went, it was already there. He stopped.

Wait a minute. He can even feel it now. It was… vibrating. In his pocket. He shoved his hand down his pocket and yanked whatever it was, out. Since when did he have a cell phone? He frowned at the ringing phone. O, right. Clara got him one. He had forgotten all about it. Not recognising the number, he swiped his finger across the screen and brought it up to his ear.

"What?" He asked abruptly. Immediately he jerked his head away. Holding the phone at arm's length he could still hear it. Some idiot had called him and was now doing a bad imitation of a goat.

"Who is this?" He shouted into the phone as the noises subsided. The response only elicited more goat sounds. "Shut up! And don't call this number again!" He ended the call.

After a few minutes however, the phone rang again.

* * *

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Clara! It was you, wasn't it?" He pointed an accusing finger at nothing, forgetting that she can't see him.

 _"_ _Yes."_

She was laughing. How was this funny? Random people had been calling him all day, making strange animal noises, as though farm animals had suddenly learned to use a phone.

"Not funny, Clara. They keep calling me!" He gripped the phone tighter.

 _"_ _Sorry, gotta go Doctor."_

He heard her laughing again before she hung up. Then his phone rang again.

"No, no, no, no. Not again." He stalked over to the TARDIS doors. "Sorry, Clara." He opened the door and flung the phone out into the void of space. "Actually, no. I'm not sorry."

* * *

"Good morning, class." Clara stood behind her desk as she spoke to the children. "I hope you all finished your homework." She sighed as the class mumbled. "Right, seeing as it was revision I'll let you mark it yourselves. Exchange your answers with the person sitting next to you, then use the book to mark it. All the answers are there." She pulled out her chair.

As she sat down an ear splitting sound went off. With a yelp she jumped off the chair. The entire class howled with laughter. She bent to look under the chair. Taped right under her chair was a bright red air horn, just close so that when the seat moved down from her weight it would trigger it. She loosened the tape and yanked it out.

"Right," she yelled over the laughter, "who did this?" She walked over to Courtney Woods. "This has your name written all over it, Courtney."

Courtney kept laughing. "Sorry, Miss. Wasn't me."

"Don't lie to me." Clara gave her best intimidating look.

Courtney leaned slammed her hands on her desk, glaring at Clara. "I ain't lying! I really didn't do it, but I have to give credit to the one that did, your face was priceless."

Clara stared at her through narrowed eyes. Movement by the door caught her attention. She rushed to the door and looked down the hallway, just in time to see the red lining of a soon to be dead Time Lord's coat vanish around the corner.

"Where are you going, Miss?" One of her students asked.

"To make phone call," Clara replied as she stepped out the classroom.

Her school was off limits. How dare he prank her here, in front of her students. She took out her phone and quickly discovered that she couldn't find his contact on her phone. No, the contact was there somewhere along with all her other contacts. But it was hard finding it, because _someone_ had changed all her contacts to 'It's a mystery'.

Luckily she could remember his number, so she typed it in. Nothing. Must have switched it off after all those random people called him. She rummaged in her wallet for the piece of paper with the TARDIS's number she kept, just in case. She dialled the number.

 _"_ _Ah, Clara. How a-"_

"I thought I told you my school is off limits! And did you hack my phone? That's invasion of privacy! Not to mention creepy. And is you cell phone off or did you throw it away again?"

" _Clara, please. Don't make your problems mine."_

"No, listen here you old - " She looked at her phone. He hung up on her. That's fine. She was already forming a plan as she went back to her class.

* * *

"So, Clara. Have you come to admit that I am the better prankster?" The Doctor stared nervously at her as she walked up to the console. Cautious of what she could do.

"Yes," she mumbled. "You're the better prankster."

"Ha ha!" He raised his fist in the air triumphantly. "You can say sorry now for what you did to me." He looked at her expectantly.

Clara sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry for throwing that stink bomb, giving your number to people and telling them to make animal sounds when you answer, setting the sonic in jelly and all the other stuff before that." She smiled at him.

"I forgive you. Though the TARDIS probably won't. I mean you threw her with a stink bomb."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Hang on, what about what you did to me?"

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. "Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Like that creepy mannequin head you put outside my bathroom window, or taping all my clothes to the ceiling…"

"I didn't tape _all_ your clothes to the ceiling," he interrupted.

"Yeah, you left my underwear in the dresser."

"Exactly."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "You blushed when you saw them, didn't you?" She smirked.

He turned away. "Shut up."

"Oh, let's not forget hacking my phone and the air horn under my chair!"

"Can't prove that was me," he started pushing buttons and flipping switches on the console.

Clara followed him. "Fine then. Instead of an apology, take me somewhere nice."

"That, I can do." He walked around the console entering coordinates and pushing more buttons as he went.

Clara waited until he was out of sight before quickly setting her final trap. "Great." She watched him as he came around the console and pulled down the dematerialisation lever.

"Somewhere nice," he mumbled. He turned and started walking towards the doors, grunting as he got pulled back by his hand still on the lever. He frowned as he tried getting his hand off it.

"What? I don't, understand." He could open his hand but his palm was stuck to the lever. "How? Why can't I…?"

He glared at Clara as she giggled. "What did you do?" His eyes widened as she pulled a small tube of superglue out of her pocket. "Clara, you didn't. Why would you do that?" He gawked at her.

"Because _I_ am the better prankster. Plus, I want to get even." She took a step towards him. He took a step back.

"Clara, what are you doing?" He frowned at her as she took another step and raised her hands. He didn't like that smile of hers. "Clara?" She took another step, almost on him. He tried loosening his hand again but it was stuck, making it impossible for him to get away from her. Then it dawned on him. Gluing him in place, that smile, the raised hands…

He pried at his hand again. "Clara, no. Stop it," he was getting frantic. "You can't do this to me while I'm stuck." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Doctor, please. Don't make your problems mine."

Oh, he hated it when his words came back to bite him in the rear.

Clara jumped at him and he shrieked. It was much easier to tickle him when he only had one hand to fight back. It didn't take long before the tears threatened to spill from his eyes, having figured out his most sensitive spot the last time.

"Clara! Please!" He laughed. He tried batting her hands away, but how much could he accomplish with only one hand? He fell to his knees, his glued hand keeping his arm up, exposing his entire right side. Clara made use of the opportunity.

"Say it," she whispered as she stopped for a second.

He was still fighting back the tears, desperately gasping for air as he looked up at her.

"Never," he rasped.

Clara shrugged and continued her onslaught. His legs gave out and he sat down, his side even more exposed now. A few tears wet his cheeks.

"Just say it," she told him, not stopping this time.

"You… win," he got out between laughs and gasps.

"Thank you." Clara stopped and stood up.

The Doctor remained on the floor, his hand still glued to the lever. "Can't beat a control freak," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

He panicked. "Uh, I asked if you have something to remove the glue.

Clara felt slightly guilty. "No, sorry." She grimaced. "Haven't thought about that."

The Doctor groaned.

* * *

 _So I have decided to end this fic with this chapter. Maybe I'll do another one like this somewhere in the future. As for WriterOfBroadway's request, it will be a one shot, I'm working on it. Maybe next week as I'm trying to finish the second chapter of my other fic._

 _Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I loved writing this. If you happen to have a request just leave a review and I'll add it to Mucking About II or whatever its going to be called_ ;)


End file.
